There is a scan line wiring area formed in synchronization with a gate metal layer and a data line wiring area formed in synchronization with a source drain metal layer in the periphery of a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) or an organic electroluminescent display (OELD). FIG. 1 shows a schematic plan view of an array substrate of the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the scan line wiring is indicated by solid lines, the data line wiring is indicated by hollow lines, wherein the scan line wiring is not formed in synchronization with the data line wiring, but is located in a different layer.
In the manufacturing process flow of the prior art, the problem of wiring scratch and corrosion often comes up. The scratch generally occurs in the cutting process of the display unit, and particularly, for the wiring area is exposed, it is quite easily scratched by glass debris or other foreign matters; while the corrosion is generally caused because an insulating layer is destroyed by the scratch or the membrane is not dense enough at the slope of the insulating layer and has holes, thus it is easy to result in corrosion of the wiring. FIG. 2 and FIG. 3 show sectional views of the scan line wiring area and the data line wiring area of the array substrate of the prior art respectively. As shown in FIG. 2, in the scan line wiring area, a scan line wiring 12 is formed on a substrate 11, the scan line wiring 12 is covered with a gate insulating layer 13 and a passivation layer 14, and the gate insulating layer 13 and the passivation layer 14 have holes 16 at the slopes because the membrane is not dense enough. As shown in FIG. 3, in the data line wiring area, a gate insulating layer 13 is formed on the substrate 11, a data line wiring 15 is formed on the gate insulating layer 13, and the data line wiring 15 is covered with the passivation layer 14, the passivation layer 14 also has holes 16 at the slope because the membrane is not dense enough, thus it is easy for moisture and the like to enter through the holes 16 so as to generate electrochemical reactions quickly and result in corrosion and open of the wiring, such that bright lines are generated.
If the scratch or the corrosion results in open of the wiring, it will directly cause the display panel to generate bright lines when it is lightened, so as to result in discard of the substrate; if the above wiring damage or corrosion has not resulted in open of the wiring at the factory, these problems may possibly become worse at the client, especially in the case of working with electricity in the environment of high temperature and high humidity, since moisture and the like enter through the holes so as to generate electrochemical reactions quickly and result in corrosion and open of the wiring, it results in generation of bright lines.